


War

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Once a synth of the Institute, Lexie was given a new lease on life by Fievel and his daughter Sisel. Now a member of their family, she's done a lot of thinking and learning about herself.
Series: Fallout Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114
Kudos: 1





	War

It’s not a war she fights

Not yet

She only survives

It cannot be a war, she reckons

Not the war everyone knows

She cannot bleed for cause without blood

But she can understand pain

She cannot however be sure how many fight for her

With her

Not everyone wears a badge of allegiance

She stares in the mirror

Frowning

Sculpted lines drawn in deeply around her lips

The same as hundred like her

Her face damns her twice over

She is a synth

Identical in make

Identical in build

And people fear what they cannot understand

Their neighbors cow in fear at mention of the Institute

They doubt her

Second guess her

And she tries

And struggles

Does everything she can to break this mold

You are a danger, they say

Inhuman

Unfeeling

And when, in time, they finally come around

Listen

Learn

Understand that she is none of these things

Come to her for help

Smile and carry conversation of lighter things

She gathers her anxiety and speaks

“Please call me Lexie.”

They laugh in her face

“You’re no woman.”

“With a face like that?”

“Have you heard your voice?”

“That’s not how you were made.”

They say, as if anything they could assume was truth

She became a new breed of pariah

A deviant, though they accepted those of flesh and blood who claimed the same

You are not

You are not

You are not

And she wished she could cry simply to release the pressure she could feel, but could not find

You are not

You are not

You are not

The weight, she finds, she cannot carry

The demands are too much

How to look

How to act

How to meet expectations unknown

She slips

She struggles

How

How

How

She is not alone though

KLEO relates but carries herself with a pride not yet understandable

How can you, she begs

The slings

The arrows

The weight

How can you carry that

And the answer is simple

KLEO does not

She embraces herself, every aspect

The created and artificial

The feeling and evolving

The knowing

To her, those who demand she carry will have to foot that very weight

She refuses to bear it for them

The confidence intoxicates

Frees

Fills

“It’s a war, baby.”

KLEO calls a spade a spade

Knows her enemies

Knows her humanity and femininity are only hers to define

Anything else is here-say

She tends her shop and smiles

Though she has no mouth

“And no one messes with a lady carrying a big gun.”


End file.
